Sophisticated digital cameras have become extremely widespread in recent years. These cameras produce an unimaginable quantity of digital images every day, with many of these images being uploaded to various online image hosting providers, such as Flickr, Google+, Facebook, Instagram and others.
Searching through these images is not a trivial task. Since many digital images are accompanied by location (e.g. GPS) data, it has been suggested to search for images by location.
Still, there is a long-felt need in the field of image retrieval for enhanced methods of image storage, analysis, retrieval, grouping, ranking and more.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.